


[Podfic] Guard and Keep You

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Merlin Podfics [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Arthur without will, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: A nasty storm rolls in and Merlin takes Arthur, his company's sweet, simple custodian, home with him. They end up finding much more than shelter.Podfic of youfeelallthat's story.





	[Podfic] Guard and Keep You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guard and Keep You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849059) by [youfeelallthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youfeelallthat/pseuds/youfeelallthat). 



> This is the first time I used a freeform tag to tag one of my works. I detest the "simpleton!Arthur" description and always go with "Arthur without will".
> 
> Some people might consider Arthur mentally disabled, and could, therefore, see consent issues.
> 
> Finally finished for [merlins-springcleaning](https://merlins-springcleaning.tumblr.com) and [podfic-bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/guardkeep_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20Guard%20and%20Keep%20You.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:59:02 | 41 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20Guard%20and%20Keep%20You.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:59:02 | 43 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [French Quarters in Rain](https://open.spotify.com/track/0p3UqAzcJi6WpTQ1bYpbau?si=ht_xnFRCRT-4GiAXU29gWg) by Jean Permentier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
